


Wildflowers

by Emdork42



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Also don't read this if you haven't finished season 2 of Carmilla, Angst, Because there is a huge ass spoiler in this, Do not read if you are triggered by suicide, Maybe I'll let the two of them be happy in the next fic?, Other, Poor LaF, Poor Perry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is really horrifically sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emdork42/pseuds/Emdork42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two beings cannot exist in the same body. Both can die in the same body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I am not kidding do not read if you are triggered by suicide and death. I promise I will write another happy fluffy fic to balance this out.

Behind the school playground in LaFontaine and Perry's hometown was a beautiful field of flowers. The two children loved to run around and play there. All sorts of flowers grew in this abandoned and forgotten meadow. Ruby red poppies and tiny sunshine yellow flowers that grew in clumps and little bell shaped flowers that were the color of the afternoon sky and tiny daisies with petals the color of fresh snow. The little redheads would chase each other and make flower crowns in this field of rainbow flowers. LaFontaine enjoyed chasing and catching the insects they found, while Perry would make mini bouquets of the flowers she would pick.

"It's my mother. She has taken control of Perry." Carmilla stood slightly in front of Laura to protect her. Ever since the deaths at the newspaper, Perry seemed...off. Like it wasn't really her. And it was true. "Oh, little poppet. I'm surprised you wouldn't have recognized your dear old Mother sooner." The Dean cooed from inside Perry. Perry's---no, the Dean's hand, brushed Carmilla's cheek, who flinched at the contact. "Where is Perry? Give Perry back! She has to be in there somewhere!" LaF rushed towards the body of their childhood best friend. "Oh, dear. I am so very sorry to say, but your Raggedy Ann isn't home. I live here now." The Dean chuckled cruelly. Just then, her faced changed. It soften slightly, a cold, sharp, alien look replaced by a frantic, familiar one. 

"LaFontaine? LaF, is that you?" The voice matched the body. "Perry! Perr!" The biology major embraced their best friend. "I don't have much time, I don't have the strength to keep her down for long. She took over me. Took over my body and used it as a host. She's getting stronger and stronger, while I grow weaker. The only way to stop me is to kill me. She'll die with my body." LaF looked back at her with wide eyes. "You know I can't do that." Her face twisted back to the Dean's cold, sinister expression. "Time's up! You know you children can't kill me, I am so much stronger then you will ever be." As Laura opened her mouth to speak, she quickly shut it as she saw Perry's hand reach for a knife that LaF had been holding but dropped. "You are not getting away with this anymore! You have hurt me, tortured me for months, hurt and tortured my friends! And I am stopping you, once and for all!" The voice was Perry's. She aimed the knife at her throat as the Dean fought for control. "LaFontaine, sweetie, I love you." And with those words, both host and parasite were dead.

Now LaFontaine was kneeled at a granite headstone. The funeral was a few days ago, and it was the worse day if LaF's life. Besides watching their best friend and lover die in front of them, of course. 

It was a nice ceremony. Everyone gave a speech. Laura and Carmilla comforted LaF and held each other and were glad that they were together. LaFontaine felt so small and alone. Laura and Carmilla had each other, even Danny and Kirsch had each other. But LaF, for the first time in their life, felt so insignificant and alone.

"Hey Perr. How are you doing down there? You know, they only put your name on the headstone, not the Dean's. I had them put neat freak on it," LaF chuckled weakly at that. "Anyway, we all miss you. Laura complains about not having your brownies anymore. Leave it to her to find that sad, huh? Even Carmilla misses you," They drew a shaky breath, eyes starting to well up. "I miss you. God, Perr. What am I supposed to do without you? You guided me and cared for me and loved me, and I couldn't even save you from the Dean!" A tear rolled down their cheek. "Anyways, I guess I'll get going. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't get to say it sooner, but I love you." They got up, but not before placing a bouquet of ruby red poppies, sunshine yellow flowers, blue bell shaped flowers and daisies with petals the color of freshly fallen snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt that's how immortal bitchy Deans die but oh well.


End file.
